


Supernatural (In My Pants)

by deirdre_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me, but we're going to need a clean up on Aisle 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural (In My Pants)

Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/241577.html) on Livejournal.

 


End file.
